


The Bad Part of Town

by Magz (sparklepocalypse)



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklepocalypse/pseuds/Magz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took him three tries to set foot on Liberty Avenue.  Pre-show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bad Part of Town

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tiny little unbetaed ficlet that sprang on me spur-of-the-moment. It's my first real _Queer as Folk_ fic for months, discounting that death!fic and some birthday!pr0n.

It took him three tries to set foot on Liberty Avenue. Three separate occasions that he caught a bus to the 'bad part' of Pittsburgh, the part of town that his parents had warned him about. The part of town filled with freaks and unnatural perverts.

Filled with people like him.

Justin had been raised in a suburban middle-class home where nobody discussed things like transvestitism, so the first time he'd snuck down to Liberty Avenue only to be greeted by three men with overlarge breasts wearing mini-dresses and an abundance of makeup, he'd practically sprinted for the bus stop. On the ride home he'd been jittery and nervous, and he hadn't returned to the 'bad part of town' until nearly two weeks later.

The second time Justin convinced himself that he was ready for Liberty Avenue, he'd instead found a bench a block away and sat down to watch. A few times, he'd yearned for his sketchbook when a particularly interesting person passed by, but for the most part he'd been content to sit and stare unobtrusively at the patrons of the Avenue's many clubs, bars, and other establishments. The pounding bass beat from a nearby dance club had lulled him into an almost hypnotic state, and it was three in the morning when he finally returned home and crawled into bed, with the realization that the bad side of town wasn't so bad, after all.

The third time was almost a month after the second.

It had just rained and Justin's sneakers were leaking a little, making his toes cold inside his damp socks. He knew that by crossing the street and finally walking onto Liberty Avenue, he was ready for what he'd come for the first time -- sex. Not that he'd actually done anything besides kissing -- and even there, he'd kissed far more girls than guys, except for that one year that his parents had sent him off to arts camp and he'd met this really cute guy in the theater program, but that was beside the point.

He'd read what sex was like, thanks to the wonders of the Internet, and had even downloaded a few pictures that he'd hidden inside a Latin essays folder on his computer. The photos of blowjobs had been easy to adjust to, and had in fact been the fodder for a couple dozen wet dreams, each of which culminated with Justin's dick in a warm, wet mouth.

But the idea that he was going to put his dick up some guy's ass -- or that some guy was going to put his dick up _his_ ass -- had been curious and almost distasteful at first. He'd plowed ahead one evening, fueled by his determination to try anything once, and had found his prostate thanks to an online diagram and a bottle of Jergens lotion. Suddenly the idea of dicks in asses wasn't nearly as repugnant as it'd been before, and in fact, he was almost twitching in anticipation of it happening to _him_.

And now here he was, standing on the very edge of a curb above the crosswalk that led over to the bad part of town, wearing wet socks and what he hoped wasn't a petrified expression, and he was going to have sex. Lots of it, he hoped, but he'd settle for what he got.

He took a deep breath, and stepped off.


End file.
